You Gonna Feel
by choshuuxkid
Summary: A bittersweet tale of the companionship and love between the Comedic Trio and a young girl with amnesia. Alternate Universe.


**Title**: You Gonna Feel  
**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed  
**Series**: Peacemaker Kurogane  
**Genre**: Humor - Romance  
**Summary**: A bittersweet tale between the companionship and love between the Comedic Trio and a young girl with amnesia. Alternate Universe.

* * *

Prologue  
Birds With Wings

It was raining hard on the Kyoto streets of the 21st century, leaving muddy puddles and gloomy moods. The area was quiet, and birds flapped around the gray sky here and there, anxious to get somewhere dry.

Inside of a large, white building, lay a girl. She was young, maybe in her late teens, and had long, soft brown hair that swerved along her pillow in a wondrous pattern. White sheets were pulled up until her waist, and all she wore was a fairly large short-sleeved shirt. She had bandages around her head, making her bangs stick up slightly. She was sleeping.

Only a few moments later did she wake. Her hazel-glazed eyes slowly fluttered open to an unfamiliar ceiling. She moaned under her breath in a weak way, and immediate shut her eyes once more as she brought a hand to her forehead, feelings the wrappings.

It hurt so much. The pain was unbelievable. She sat up in her bed, squinting her eyes open as she forced her teeth to stop clenching, which only brought her more pain in the first place. Her vision was blurry as she tried to look around the room. It seemed so neutral.

Just then, something surprised her. She couldn't remember a single thing. Wide-eyed, she looked down at the palms of her hands. Who was she? Why was she here? She then noticed a paper wristband around her tiny wrist. It said a name on it, and a sickness.

" Kuchiki Miyu - Brain Damage/Amnesia" she read it aloud, very slowly and low.

She still had common knowledge, but the name didn't seem familiar to her at all. Was it her name? She lowered her hands, looking around once more. She was getting scared. She had never felt so alone in her life - she couldn't remember a single thing.

Suddenly, something made her climb out of a bed and walk over to a window. She knelt down with her hands on the windowsill, longingly gazing out at the outside world. This world seemed so sad when it rained, and yet she could not even remember who was it that was actually sad. Did she have friends, or family?

Tears ran down her soft cheeks in a calm way as she continued to look out. She felt so depressed, hurt. Why was she feeling this? Why was she so terribly afraid of everything around her? Why didn't she trust anything?

" I…can't stay here," she muttered to herself as she balled her hands into fists. She didn't want to feel this lonely. " I want to be free…of this pain."

Determined, she stood up and wiped her tears away quickly. She went to the door and tried to open it, but it was unfortunately locked. She looked stricken and hopeless for a moment. The door wouldn't open, does that mean she could not get out of this lonely room? Who was keeping her in here?

She hesitatingly turned back to the window. She now had heavy breaths, and she walked back to it. It was only the first floor, so she would be fine. She gulped, and pushed open the window. She didn't care if it was raining. She climbed through it, and ran. That's all she wanted to do: run away from her painful feelings.

* * *

An hour had past, and now the girl was walking through crowded streets and sidewalks, damp, cold, and soaking wet. Her hair covered her saddened eyes as she kept her arms around herself. Several times she had accidentally bumped into other pedestrians, and yet those people never once cared to say: pardon me.

She didn't mind at all that it was raining, for the rain hid her tears.

' I'm so scared, I'm so scared, I'm so scared…' she thought to herself, nearly paranoid. ' Why can't I remember anything? Why?'

Moments had passed, and soon she had ducked away from the large crowds, and into an empty alleyway. She sat against a soggy brick wall, and brought her knees up close to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She hid her face in her knees, sobbing.

In what felt like an eternity, she sat there, lost in her own misery. She was so cold…the rain was making her nerves feel numb. She had nothing on her feet, and the only thing giving her warmth was the over-sized shirt she still had from the big building.

Abruptly, she heard the light splashing of puddles come her way. Curious in a childish way, she looked up, stunned to see that someone was looking down at her with shocked eyes. He was a boy…a little older than her. He had short, shaggy brown hair, and wore layers of clothing along with a beige coat. He was holding an umbrella.

The girl's eyes widened. He didn't look like the people who had pushed and bumped into her earlier. He looked…of a gentler sort. He suddenly smiled down at her, and offered his hand.

The girl wasn't as alone as she thought she was.

* * *

The beginning prologue - finished. It doesn't seem all that funny or interesting, but give it time, it is the starter after all. Can you reviewers guess whom that was who offered a hand to the girl? Well - please review, it's very appreciated, and I promise you a chapter as soon as I get feedback. 


End file.
